About Time
by Louis Van Hades
Summary: [DMGW]He just needed a catalyst. After Potter's act of stupidity, he had her just where he wanted her to be. By his side. Now there was nothing to get in his way and if there was, then he'd just have to take care of it. Fights and love making.
1. War Path

**Disclaimer: No owny anything**

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley was beyond the regular fury that was associated with Weasley women. This went beyond the common fury that her French sister-in-law had when they didn't carry the shoe in her size. This was the silent but deadly type that she was commonly known for by her family and friends. Regularly, Ginevra was a calm individual, not getting into the quick anger that the rest of her family possessed. When she did get angry, you knew that there was going to be hell to pay. It was one of the reasons that the hat had almost put her in Slytherin.

The reason for the only female Weasley's anger was because a certain boy that she had been harboring feelings for had gone and started dating Cho Chang. The smart little tart Asian Ravenclaw that he had been meaning to ask out for the past couple of years.

Right now Harry bloody Potter and the rest of his Merry Men were in 6th Year, while Ginevra was in her 5th. They had the audacity to treat her like she was a child. Not including her in "adult" conversations, feeling the need to "protect" her from herself and from those that could "hurt" her, and finally acting like she was an invalid when it came to the craft of magic. If they knew how many times they came close to a nonreversible Bat-Bogey Hex, they would have started worshiping her along time ago.

She had gathered the news about this new "relationship" this morning on her way to breakfast. A first year something was talking to another about seeing "that Potter guy kissing the Asian girl". There was only so many Asian women in Hogwarts and knowing Harry, it was probably that damn Chang girl. So when she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, there was a low murmuring around the hall about how she was going to take it. If it had been a year or two ago she would have been crying her little heart out, but even though she still had feelings for him didn't mean that she was still that little lost puppy. She had gone on dates, kissed other boys, lost her virginity, but there was still that little something that Harry Potter had over her. Well, until this morning anyways.

The most concern were the two idiots in front of her. Ron, her brother, or so they tell her, was glancing nervously from her to the hall doors waiting, like the good little dog that he was, for his friend to come in. While being less noticeable than her red haired boyfriend, Hermione was more subtle, but still glancing at her with something akin to sympathy or pity. Like this was going to put the final nail in Ginevra's coffin. While Hermione was a good friend, she wasn't her best friend. That position was filled by Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood, who were at this moment eating and reading the Quibbler upside down like normal.

For about five minutes this went on, the looks and the murmuring. She was getting even stranger looks from people as she acted like nothing was the matter. Buttering a roll and spooning oatmeal into her mouth like she did everyday. So about ten minutes into breakfast, the boy of the hour came in with the stupidest look that had ever been seen on a face. He was acting like he was drunk. Maybe from happiness, she concluded. Of course the look vanished as he got nearer to the table and sat beside her. Everyone in the damn hall was watching her, even the professors. Although both Snape and Dumbledore had a twinkle of mirth in their eyes while they watched on.

"Mornin' Ginny," came stumbling out of the boy's mouth like he was addressing a wild animal.

"Hello Harry. I heard some news about you this morning." The whole hall was eagerly listening to the conversation with open ears and some extendable ones from her brother's shop.

"Really. Um, like what?"

If he thinks he's going to play innocent then he's got another thing coming. "Something about you dating Chang. How utterly silly of them."

"Well, um, the thing is, I am."

Right into my damn trap. How did he survive all those years with Voldemort? "Really. Huh, I suppose if you want to loose your virginity to someone I guess you would want someone experienced."

The whole hall gasped at her words and by the calmness that she used with them. The only people that didn't looked shocked were the Slytherins. They were just smirking while light laughter from the table was drowned out by the rest of the hall. The Slytherins and herself had an understanding. She was good in Potions, got along with Snape as much as anyone from that house could, and she didn't act like she was morally superior to them. Of course the only reason that all started was because in her second and half of her third year, Snape had taken her under his wing and extended an olive branch after her first year with Riddle. Now they talk like normal human beings to one another. Of course the fact that she's Pureblood helped take the edge away from the beginning.

Ron, ever the prude and red as a tomato, was the first to respond to her statement, "GINNY!! How can you go around talking like that?! Going around talking about loosing virginity! How would you know?!"

With a raised eyebrow and a lofty pointed finger down the table she said in the most boring tone, "Seamus, two years ago." Again he was brisling like a teapot, "Oh come on Ron, just look at the man. How could a woman resist?" The comment got a few more laughs from the Slytherins, understanding nods from the women, and with a pointed glance Hermione started to squirm in her seat drawing attention from the rest of the room and her boyfriend.

"HERMIONE!! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?!"

"It was fourth year when you were drooling over Delacour. He was there and it just got out of hand." The tears got a bit of sympathy from her boyfriend, while the rest of the table gawked at his hypocrisy. Everyone knew of his little tryst with Parvati the same year.

It was Harry being well, Harry, that brought to attention what this whole thing was about in the first place, and of course he had to defend his new girlfriend's honor, "Ginny, how could you say something like that about Cho? Just because you're jealous that I choose her over you doesn't mean that you can go and say those things."

Everyone who knew her, couldn't help but give the Boy-Who-Used-To-Live a pitying look, "I am not jealous of that tart you call a girlfriend. I was merely stating a fact, but if you want to go there then I will." The room was on the edge of their seats. When Ginevra Weasley got started there was no stopping it, "Remember the end of fourth year when she told you that she couldn't be with you because she wasn't over Cedric's death," not even waiting for a response, "Well the next year it seemed that she had a plan for a way of counseling that was agreeable with most the male students. While you were holding that damn candle for her and waiting for a time when she was over her grief, she was plowing her way through every damn house in this school. She went through the whole Slytherin house before Christmas." Her tone had gone from bored to venomous midway through her speech.

Before any of the trio could rebuke her for her claim, she elaborated, "Don't just think that those are just rumors either. I myself saw her plenty of times coming out of the boy's dormitory while in the commons room, and I don't think they were just holding hands."

"While you were pining away for your little fortune cookie, almost every male here has had a ride on her rickshaw," she heard the loud laughter of many in the room, even Snape, but no one dare call him on it. She stood up, all eyes on her, "Due to your blindness, you missed out on this," she motioned to herself which received admiring looks from the males and jealous looks from the females, "So now you are stuck with everyone's sloppy thirds. Now if you will excuse me I have class in five minutes."

She held her head high on her departure, but her eyes caught the smirk and wink of a silver eyed, platinum blonde haired Slytherin on her way out, and could only guess what their next conversation was going to be about.

After Ginevra had left the room, everyone else in the hall had forgotten about breakfast and was now shoveling food into their mouths while making conversation with their friends about what just happened. Cho was no where to be seen, but they all guessed that a male was going to get lucky tonight, and it definitely wasn't Harry dumbass Potter.


	2. Waited

Draco Malfoy couldn't be any more elated about this new turn of events. Stupid Potter had just ruined anything that he could have had with his Ginevra and she was 100 over the fool. If there was one woman out there in the Wizarding World that was made specifically for him it was the youngest Weasley. She was fiery when he was cold, humor to lighten his dark moods, and could put him in his place without loosing a beat. That was the kind of woman he had been looking for, the other part of himself.

Although his inner thoughts were that of a mushy romance novel, his outside displayed that of a cruel, cold, calculating, and controlling heir to a fortune. The look was the same his father had mastered over the years. It's said the most flattering thing is mimicry, but this was one instance the statement was way off base. The "mask", as Ginevra and the rest of the Slytherins had started calling it towards the beginning, was the expected look of someone in his position. A show of any other emotion was a show of weakness and not to be shown. It only came off when he chose, in private, or in the security of the Slytherin common room.

Many of the older Slytherins had started to adopt this "mask" during the whole controversy of the war and their "expected" involvement. Precious Potter failed to comprehend the dangers of going against a family of Deatheaters, and he called us spoiled brats. It was something that Ginevra had said to them one day in the dungeons, "He better be glad he's the hero. He wouldn't last long playing your parts."

The truth of the statement warranted a better look for themselves. Only his Nevra could make something like that sound as if they were the bravest soldiers in the war. Yes in the end it was Potter saying the Killing Curse that ended the Dark Lord's rein, but it was with people like Nevra and her mother that let the children of Deatheaters get a second chance at a life that had been planned for failure since the beginning.

Of course all those meetings with Nevra and her mother were strictly on a need to know basis and very confidential. It wouldn't look good for the rest of the world to know that the mother of six Weasleys, and adopted mother of a Potter, and a Granger had taken them in like her own and treated them like toddlers. Merlin, it embarrassed the whole house when a crate of Weasley sweaters showed up for Christmas that year. They all knew that a list of names was given to Mrs. Weasley by Ginevra, but they just couldn't hate her for it. She's annoying that way.

It was after Snape had unofficially claimed her under Slytherin that he had gotten an idea of a future with the fiery witch. The way she carried herself, not caring about other's opinions, her pride and slyness matched that of any Slytherin, and dear Merlin the mouth and wit on that girl. It was a treat to watch her in action, "pure evil in motion" was what he liked to call it. He reluctantly admitted that he had pined for her since their first encounter at the book store her first year. The gall of the girl to stand up to him, and for Potter no less was nothing short of admirable.

That was the problem though, Potter. It was always Potter for the first year or two, but then she started to date. He made it his personal goal to break them up before anything serious happened. She was too good to be with such losers as Corner or Thomas. When the news of her lose of virginity to that heathen Seamus got around, well he had to take out his frustration on something. He thought her name was Rachel, Susan, or something close, but that was the only time he had someone in his bed. It was fair when you thought about it, an eye for an eye so to speak.

This was going to be the year though. He had waited patiently and he had waited diligently for her to come to the same conclusion he had made after Potter hadn't shaken his hand their first year: That Harry James Potter was a fool, blind, and to stupid to live a happy life with a creature such as Ginevra Molly Weasley. He could see it now, she would get bored of Potter so quickly it would make him question if they were every together in the first place. She needed a challenge and someone that would fight back with her, someone to stimulate all her senses. Potter would give in too quickly and accept her decision without question because he didn't want to fight. He always knew that Potter was a quitter, and that was why he would loose her. Why would a girl as fiery as Ginevra want a push over for a boyfriend and husband?

After that little display at breakfast, he knew the time had come to ask her out, of course not right away. Being the rebound guy was not in the cards for him, and he wanted this to last forever if he had anything to say. He was the first to spot her sitting at a table in Potions. Being the clever witch she is, and annoying Snape till he signed the course documents, placing her in 6th Year Potions with his house and those moronic Gryffindors. When he sat on the empty stool beside her, he was on the receiving end of a questioning glare, which he could only respond with a defensive, "What?"

She rolled her eyes at his act, "You know perfectly well 'what'. You better get it out of your system quickly before class starts, or I'll be silencing you for the remained of it. Snape may tolerate us, but he still doesn't like disruptions in his dungeon."

Draco gave her an accepting look before starting, "I was just going to applaud you on your marvelous "One Woman Show" this morning. Also, to ask if you wanted a cut of my winnings. I'll split it 60-40."

"I'm so happy and thrilled that my conversation with Harry was overheard by the rest of the hall. It's always a pleasure doing business with you though. I'll take my 60 now please, you can keep the change," an elegant hand faced palm up waiting to snatch the loose coins. He gave her a deranged look like she was insane, and was about to protest but she cut him to the quick, "Excuse me little boy, but I did everything. You're lucky you're receiving 40. Don't make me fight you, for you _will _lose."

Giving the coldest sneer that was he was able to procure, he roughly pushed the coin purse into her hands. She quickly snatched and put it in one of her cloak pockets. This might have been a let down, but nothing was going to ruin his day after this morning. He was about to open his mouth to say something when the rest of the class filed in, all giving Ginevra either a look of awe, or in case of the Golden Trio, a look of contempt. Each look just rolled off her back while she continued to look unimpressed. The chatter surrounding this morning's revelation was still being talked about and was sure to continue for the next day or two.

All noise ceased with the slamming of the heavy metal door, allowing entrance to the room. Snape, in all his black robes and standard sneer, made his way to the front of the room looking straight forward like no one was present. With a flourish of his robes, he faced the class, looking proudly over his house and scornfully over the Gryffindors.

"With the topic of this morning's musing, today's lesson shall be in honor of our own Mr. Potter. Turn to page 376 and start."

With the sound of book covers smashing open to the right page, the class broke into laughter when the title of the potion appeared in big red blocked letters, "Contraception".

"Silence! Get to work or detention for all of you," Snape snapped angrily before turning back to the work at his desk.

Getting over the amusement of the day's lesson, Draco looked over to Nevra already getting the ingredients. He just stared at her for a few moments before following her lead. Throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't get the one though out of his mind. He would have her, and soon.


	3. He Likes Me

The day was over, and the two exhausted teens plopped ungracefully on one of the leather couches that adorned the interior of the Slytherin house. It was a better looking house to be in than anything Gryffindor could come up with. Cool temperatures as the heat was blocked by slabs of concrete stones that made up the walls and floor, silver and green tapestries that lined the walls and draped from the ceiling, flickering light from wall torches and a large fireplace, and much more elegant furnishings that made up the commons room and dorms.

It always felt more soothing to be in the dungeons then in the high warm tower of the house she had chosen. Sometimes she would let her mind drift between sleep and consciousness. What would have been different had she chosen Slytherin like the Sorting Hat had wanted her to? When she would wake up the next morning she would know she had picked the right house for the moment. If she had chosen Slytherin, who knows if the house would be now free of Riddle as their leader. Would she have been tortured and killed because she was against the mind rapist, or would she have broken in fear and joined him?

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" A velvet voice broke through the silence.

"What?" Sounding both confused and puzzled.

Draco turned his head enough to look at her, an emotion flirting in his eyes as he gazed at her. It wasn't an uncomfortable look from her side of things, nor did she have a problem with whatever emotion she could only guess to imagine behind it.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me? We can have some fun, get away from the castle for awhile."

The Great Draco Malfoy was asking her out, and he was being shy about it? This was one thing to remember for the rest of her life and tell her kids. _Let's make him embarrassed shall we?_

"Like...on a date."

He was squirming like he had to go to the loo, and floundering like a guppy for things to say, "Well, I guess. You don't have to if you don't want to. We could stay here and study or..."

_He must really like me if he's this uncomfortable with asking me. Ah, the fear of rejection, I know thee well. I guess I should take him out of his misery._

"Draco." Apparently his name wasn't going to get him to quiet his nonstop rambling, time for desperate measures. With a quick slap to the back of his head, Draco was glaring at her with a vengeance and all she did was smile back at him like it was a perfectly acceptable behavior.

He was rubbing the back of his head, smoothing down the ruffled hair strands that, Merlin forbid, actually move like it should, "Woman, why the hell did you hit me?"

"Well you wouldn't shut up so I had to do something before you made a complete idiot out of yourself. Now, as to your question about Hogsmeade, the answer is yes."

His eyes got a shade lighter than normal and they were doing that twinkling thing that Dumbledore's always did. _Note to self: Remind me to tell him this when it could embarrass him completely, preferable in front of his mother, Pansy, or Blaise_. Mentally chuckling to herself, picturing Draco's normally pale complexion turning into a red that could almost match her brother's, and the stuttering, lord Merlin, the stuttering.

When she got thrown out of her little world, Draco was giving her a look of confusion and was waiting for her to answer something, "Could you repeat that? I completely missed it." She caught the annoyed and exasperated look that was thrown her way, but he complied anyway.

"I was asking you if you wanted to have dinner with me today in the hall?" His look pleading with her to answer "yes" and she couldn't think of one reason to say "no".

"Sure, why not? Not like I'm missing anything at my table."

"Great. So you ready, or do you need to go to the tower?"

She was wondering where this all new Malfoy came from? Most of the time they bickered, and there were the flirt fests that drove the rest of the house crazy with the sexual tension that would build, leaving one or the other breathing heavily. _Maybe he's just nervous that this is what I'm expecting out of a potential boyfriend. Well, we're just going to have to stop that train of thought right now_.

"Draco, why are you acting like this?"

She could see the defensive change behind his eyes, "Like what?"

"Like how my other boyfriends used to act. Being nice, caring, and polite. If you think that acting like this will get you anywhere you are on the wrong thought train. There were reasons that I broke up with them, and you're really starting to remind me of them." She took a cheek into her hand and slapped him lightly with it, "To quote a weird movie: 'Snap out of it'. Now come on, if we're late the ogres are going to eat it all."

"I can't believe you slapped me," he said indignantly.

"Oh you big baby, it was merely a tap."

He continued to rub his cheek, a small blush of red lit his face, "Still stings you bint."

She laughed lightly at how childish he was sounding, "I thought all you men were supposed to be tough. You got into a fist fight the other week with Harry, and yet little ol' me wounded you?"

"Don't let it go to your head Nevra. I didn't say you wounded me, I said it stings."

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow at the nickname, "Nevra?"

He shifted uncomfortably from the lower step looking up at her, "Yeah, it's what I've called you in my head since your second year. I didn't think 'Ginny' was appropriate after what happened your first year. I thought Nevra sounded more mature."

She looked thoughtful before she turned, continuing up the stairs, "I like it, but only you can call me that. I don't think it would mean the same from somebody else."

He gave her an admiring look before mumbling under his breath, "Like I'd let anyone else say it. You're mine now."

She gave him a look over her shoulder before smirking at him at the doors to the Great Hall, "I'm yours now am I? We'll just have to see about that."


End file.
